1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for launching a plastic, saucer-shaped game disc, and more particularly to an apparatus which spins such a saucer-shaped game disc up to a high rotational rate, and then allows the rotating saucer-shaped game disc to be discharged from the apparatus in a generally upwardly direction.
One of the most popular and enduring sport implements over the last several decades has been the plastic saucer-shaped game disc, known particularly as a Frisbee.RTM. (Frisbee.RTM. being a registered trademark of Wham-O Manufacturing Company). The saucer-shaped game discs, which are available in a wide variety of sizes and colors, are a particularly popular outdoor recreational implement, and may be seen at the beach and in parks, as well as on the streets and in back yards. In addition to being used for a catching game, the saucer-shaped game disc is used in a sport referred to as disc free-styling, in which various tricks are done with the saucer-shaped game discs. For example, the saucer-shaped game discs may be spun and then balanced on a finger while the saucer-shaped game disc is still spinning.
One of the essential preambles to doing such free-style activities is thus the initial spinning of the saucer-shaped game disc, preferably at as high a rotational rate as is possible. It will be recognized particularly by those skilled in the art of saucer-shaped game disc free-styling that it is difficult to get a saucer-shaped game disc to spin at a high rate without throwing it. Thus, commonly one person will throw the saucer-shaped game disc to start it spinning, while another person will catch the spinning saucer-shaped game disc on a finger. Free-styling tricks involving a spinning saucer-shaped game disc thus become more difficult when only one person is playing.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide a disc launching apparatus for spinning and launching saucer-shaped game discs. A further objective of the present invention is that the disc launching apparatus be capable of releasing a saucer-shaped game disc from the disc launching apparatus locally after spinning it at high speed, instead of throwing the saucer-shaped game disc away from the disc launching apparatus. It is thus an objective of the disc launching apparatus of the present invention that it provide sufficient directional control during the ejection of the saucer-shaped game disc to cause the saucer-shaped game disc to be repeatedly provided to the user at essentially the same location relative to the disc launching apparatus.
It is a further objective of the disc launching apparatus of the present invention that it be both compact and portable to allow it to be easily carried to any desired location. The disc launching apparatus must also be both easy and safe to use. In a further objective of the present invention, the disc launching apparatus should be automatically adjustable to fit various size saucer-shaped game discs (at least accommodating all full size discs). It is yet another objective of the disc launching apparatus of the present invention that it provide the ability to "charge" light-emitting saucer-shaped game discs prior to ejecting them from the disc launching apparatus, thereby causing the light-emitting saucer-shaped game discs to glow at night after their release.
The disc launching apparatus of the present invention must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user. In order to enhance the market appeal of the disc launching apparatus of the present invention, it should be inexpensive both to manufacture and to use. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the disc launching apparatus of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.